


Magic Tricks

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: An interaction with a sweet little girl has Wong contemplating the answer to their missing loved ones.





	Magic Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 26 prompt: "But if you cannot see it, is it really there?"

Wong stood on the edge of the room, watching the dozens of mingling people. This was supposed to be a charity event but in actuality, it was just a group who knew super people looking for connections. Looking for answers. Wives, aunts, friends, brothers. They were all missing someone. For Wong, it was Stephen.

A little girl with dark brown hair approached him. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes. "My Daddy's missing."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She looked at his clothes and asked, "Do you do magic tricks? My Daddy does the best magic tricks ever."

* . * . *

"Hey, where did it go?" Cassie asked.

Wong had just made his snack plate disappear into the mirror dimension. "I made it disappear."

"But it's still there, right? Like my Daddy?"

His heart lurched. Were the missing people still there even though they couldn't see them? "But if you can't see it, is it really there?" he asked, though his mind was already starting to sift through philosophical answers to scientific and mystical ones. Were their missing loved ones in another dimension? Or very small, like Cassie said her dad could be?

He retrieved the plate and she grinned happily.


End file.
